Stolen
by The Gentlewoman
Summary: Crystal awakes one morning to find herself in the strangest of situations. How will this effect her life? Rated M for sex and language. Oneshot. Mangaquest. Final installment of my S-M series


**Hey there! Remember when I said that I had absolutely no time to update anything? Yeah, well, here I am with a tiny one-shot.**

**Just remember, this won't happen often! It's just that I realized that I needed to write a Mangaquest lemon to complete my S-M collection...**

* * *

_I love you._

_W-What are you saying?!_

_Please? Would you be mine?_

_*gulp*_

_..._

_Only for tonight..._

_Thank you._

* * *

Crystal awoke with a piercing headache. She instantly regretted drinking the night before. Crystal sat up slowly and tried her best to keep her headache from getting worse. It was at that moment when she realized where she was.

"What the?"

Crystal surveyed the foreign room. It definitely wasn't her room. All of the walls were blank and the only other piece of furniture present, aside from the bed, was a lone chair. Crystal stopped in her tracks when she felt something brush against her thigh.

_Wait a minute..._

She shifted her legs and felt only bare flesh.

_I had pants on last night..._

Crystal looked down to find that she was completely naked.

_What happened last night?!_

She then slowly looked over to her right to find a second person beside her. Crystal did not like where this was going. She then lifted the blanket to reveal who was beneath.

It was Gold.

Crystal instantly jumped away and fell off the bed with a thud.

_Shit!_

Crystal peered over the edge of the bed to see that Gold was still asleep. She then noticed that she wasn't wearing a single piece of clothing. At first Crystal began to worry but soon regained her composure in fear that Gold would awaken. Crystal searched the floor for anything she owned until she came across a lone Pokégar.

_Is this mine?_

Before she could turn it on, Crystal found a few of her clothes lying around.

_Perfect!_

After gathering all of her possessions and getting dressed, Crystal swiftly left the apartment.

* * *

Gold got up late that morning. He soon noticed the empty space beside him and let out a small sigh.

"Man that girl can clear out fast..." He muttered in a depressed tone

Gold got out of bed slowly and gathered his clothes.

"Where's my Pokégear?"

He looked around until he found one just lying on the ground near his bed. He grabbed it but soon realized that it wasn't his.

"Is this... Crys'?"

He then turned it on and dialed his own number. The phone rang and rang until he heard a nervous voice on the other end.

"H-hello?"

"Crys? Is that you?"

"Gold?!"

"Yeah it's me, where are you Crys?"

There was a long silence. Crystal didn't make a single sound and instantly hung up. Gold, growing more and more concerned, grabbed his clothes and began getting dressed. Just when he burst through the front door, he saw Crystal standing in front of him.

"Crys I-"

"What happened?!"

"What do you me-"

"You know very well what the hell I mean! What the fuck happened last night?!"

All Gold could do was invite her back inside for a talk. Crystal entered cautiously and took a seat on Gold's sofa. Gold then began to make a pot of coffee in the kitchen behind her. Crystal wanted to look around Gold's apartment but was far too embarrassed to even move her head.

"So," Gold said as he took a seat directly across Crystal, "what do you want to talk about?"

Crystal was far too nervous to talk. Soon enough, she broke into tears. Gold then rushed over to her side and held her protectively against his chest.

"Shh... It's fine..."

"-ine?"

"Huh?" Gold asked while releasing his hold a bit.

"Fine?! What's so fine about this?! I don't even know what happened last night!"

"Crys, what do you think happened?"

"Wha-"

"What do you think happened?!" Gold repeated sternly

Crystal stared into Gold's eyes. They were strong and unshaken. Crystal then looked straight down at his shirt.

"D-did we?"

"Did we what?"

"You know... That..."

Gold paused for a second before replying. He then took a short breath and answered.

"Yes."

Crystal head shot up to see Gold's face. Still serious and unstirred. Gold then began to move his face closer to her's until their lips finally connected. It was a normal kiss but it felt as though it went on for an eternity. Crystal then pushed Gold away, her eyes still wide open.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"What do you mean Super-"

"Don't call me that!"

Crystal broke down into a ball and covered her ears to block out his voice.

"Why do you do this to me?! You told me you didn't think of me that way!"

"Wait, when did I say that?"

"You should remember! You said it in my face!" Crystal said through her tears. "It was during the last reunion! You just sat there and laughed!"

Gold didn't know what to do. He remembered now that he did say he didn't like her in any way, but that was five years ago.

"Crys I'm sorry I-"

"No! Just stop right there!" She pulled herself away even more.

"Crys!"

"That was humiliating! And now... I've lost my first time to someone who doesn't even give a damn!"

Crystal bawled even louder and tried moving further away. Gold's face finally broke but turned into one of frustration. Gold took hold of Crystal and turned her his way. He then held her chin and drew her in for another kiss. This one was much different from the first. Gold had inserted his tongue in Crystal's mouth causing her to thrash around. Gold then moved all of his weight on her to lay her against the couch. Crystal broke the kiss and turned her head away.

"There's no love in this Gold! I already decided to give up on you..."

Gold moved in so that there was little space between their lips.

"I love you."

"W-what are you saying?!"

Gold then kissed her a third time. Each tender move made Crystal shiver with pleasure. Gold broke away and looked into her eyes.

"How can I not love you Crys?" He whispered in her ear.

Crystal's face was growing more and more red while trying to think of a response.

Gold then whispered, "Do you want to know what happened last night Crys?"

Before Crystal could respond, Gold scooped her into his arms and walked her away from the living room. Crystal looked over his shoulder to see the front door getting further away. It was then when she noticed where they were.

The bedroom once again.

Gold then sat down onto the edge of the bed while placing Crystal in between his legs.

"Gold?"

Crystal then felt a warm sensation on her neck. She could feel every movement of Gold's tongue. The heat gave her goose bumps. Gold traced her neck until he reached her shoulder. He then took a shallow bite causing a bruise to slowly appear.

"Ouch! What was that-"

Gold then roughly grabs Crystal's face in order to meet his. It was as if Crystal could read Gold's thoughts.

_Just calm down and let yourself be taken..._

Crystal did as she was told and relaxed her body. Gold then moved his hands and traced Crystal's curves. Crystal responded slightly with a small flinch. Gold's hands move towards Crystal's stomach, slowly lifting up her shirt. His hands continued to move upward until they made contact with her bare chest.

"No bra?"

"I-I couldn't find it..." Crystal blushed while her eyes darted around

Gold just shrugged and continued with his work. He began to slowly knead her breasts. Moving his hands around in order to stimulate her. Crys began to breathe heavily. Her brain just couldn't comprehend what was going on. All she knew was that she liked it. Then, a sudden question came from behind.

"How do you feel?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked through her gasps

"Does this make you feel good?" Gold asked while speeding up his hands

"I-I don't know..."

"What about this?" He then asked while pulling slightly on her nipples.

"Kyaa!"

Crystal wasn't sure what to answer.

"It feels warm..." She finally said

"But does it feel good?"

"Don't make me answer that! It's too embarrassing..."

Crystal's face grew flushed when she noticed where Gold's hands were moving. His left hand left her breast and began to travel down south. Crystal let out a small squeak before shutting her legs tightly.

"What's up Crys?"

"Are you going to-to touch down there as well?" She asked while averting her eyes.

"Crys..."

Gold got up from behind Crystal and moved to look at her face-to-face.

"Don't worry."

Gold gave her a small reassuring smile and relaxed her legs.

"O-okay then..."

Gold gave her one more smile before moving his hands. He pulled off her pants in one fell swoop. Gold then focused on her underwear.

_Well these have got to go..._

Gold then slowly removed the cotton panties and he tossed them away, along with Crystal's pants. He then positioned himself in between Crystal's legs leaving only a couple of inches of space between his face and her slit.

"Looks delicious..." Gold said in with a small grin

He then closed the small gap and gave Crystal a little kiss. Gold then slowly inserted his tongue into her womanhood. He grabbed Crystal's hips in order to deepen his hold on her. All the while, Crystal tried her best to hold in her voice. Occasionally she would let out a small moan or two. Crystal began to arch her back in order to feel Gold even more.

"G-Gold... It feels so... So strange..."

Gold noticed her squirming and decided to tease her a bit. He withdrew his tongue and looked up to meet her eyes.

"Do you want me to stop then?" He asked with a small smirk.

Crystal's eyes darted left and right while searching for her words.

"No... Please continue..."

"All right then."

Gold then resumed his job but this time he increased his intensity. Crystal noticed it right away and began to arch her back once again.

"Gold! Ah! It feels really good..."

Gold continued to increase his intensity until Crystal reached climax. Crystal fell back onto the bed, panting for air. Gold then stood up and revealed his hard member. At first, Crystal could only think of one thing: Will it fit? Something that large surely couldn't...

"Crys, I'm going to stick in. Are you okay?"

Crystal didn't answer right away. After a couple seconds, she gave Gold a small nod.

"Are you sure?"

Crystal then gave a small smile, which allowed Gold to proceed with his wants. With her consent, Gold entered her.

"Ah!"

Crystal let out a small moan or two with each movement. Although it was only her second time, it felt magnificent. Crystal was not sure exactly what to feel. She felt a bit shameful that she was enjoying it so much. Gold however reassured her with a large hug. Crystal then returned the gesture and held on tight. She then moved her head next to his ear.

"Please... Please don't stop..."

Something in Gold changed in that instant. He stopped his pace entirely and gazed into Crystal's eyes.

"Are you serious?" he asked with a small smirk

"Don't make me repeat it! It's too embarrassing!"

Crystal covered her face in a feeble attempt to hide. Gold only held her tighter and tighter. He then picked up his pace to satisfy his partner. The more he pumped, the more Crystal moaned. Soon each pound ended with a small slap.

"Ah! Gold!"

Gold continued to speed up his pace while letting out a small grunt with each pound.

_Faster! Faster!_

Crystal then began to move her hips to match Gold's movements.This caused Gold to hug Crystal even more.

"Crys... I'm gonna-"

"Me-me too Gold..."

Both then increased the intensity of their pounding. Each smack was louder than the last. Gold ceased hugging Crystal, allowing her to cling onto the sheets below. Finally, Crystal let out a loud moan, signaling her orgasm. Gold then pulled out and came all over Crystal's breasts. The cum then slowly slid down her tits and onto her stomach. Gold then fell down and laid next to Crystal. Crystal turned her head towards Gold and gave him a small smile.

"It's warm..." Crystal said while touching one of the puddles of cum which covered her body

Gold then moved his arms around Crystal, pulling her into a protective hug.

"Gold?"

"Yeah Crys?"

"Um... Why did you-"

"Yes?"

"Why did you, well, cum on me?" Crystal asked awkwardly

"Just marking my territory." Gold soon replied with a cheesy grin.

"What?!"

"Ouch! You didn't have to elbow me Super Serious Gal..." Gold said while rubbing his stomach

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that." Crystal responded in an irritated tone

"Sorry, sorry." Gold said quickly

"Oh right, one more thing..." Crystal thought aloud

"What is it?"

"Could I get my Pokégear back?"

* * *

**So there it is. I struggled to write this fic over the course of these past few months. Honestly, I think this may be the last M I'm going to write for a while.**

**:T**

**But if I ever think of another story to write then I'll give a heads up on my profile page.**


End file.
